Remarried
by ncisabbylover
Summary: I got the idea for this from Miss Woozy all of it is dedicated to her. I do not own NCIS or the characters nor do I own Emily. I don't even really own the story line. Last chapter posted, let me know if you want an 10 year epilogue!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is my first TATE fic. The prologue is really long because I would like to give you some background. I didn't write any of the prologue except the word prologue at the start. Miss Woozy wrote all of this in her two fics Yankee White Tate Style and What the Future Holds. I just copied and pasted to save you having to read it all just for the background on what happens in my fic. However, it would be great to read her stories tow as What the Future holds is still in progress both are really good. I completely dedicate this story to Miss Woozy. Her fics gave me the whole idea. She gave me permission to use her character, Emily as well. So thank you so much Miss Woozy it is greatly appreciated.

Prologue:

Tony had started to come down the stairs, claiming that the pilot wouldn't take off until the 'Secret Service chick' gave the thumbs up. Unfortunately he caught sight of Kate towards the end of his sentence and was forced to pause before finishing. 'He really hasn't changed much,' she thought.

Smiling, she replied, "I think that just made it my team."

Unfortunately for her, Gibbs was one step ahead of her, "No. I think it means I just have to hijack Air Force One. Tony? Escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch."

"You're not serious!" Kate almost shouted, shocked. She looked towards Tony for help, but he had already started to make his way towards the hatch. Gibbs was going up the stairs when Kate followed after him, "Wait! Wait, okay! Okay!" the stopped at the top of the stairs, "Your team. But only because I don't want to have to delay us further by having to shoot you." Gibbs smiled and they shook hands.

"There's just one thing though." He asked, "Why did you think we were homicide?"

Kate looked uneasy for a moment, unsure on what to say. "Tony was in homicide until a few years a go, right?" Gibbs nodded. She continued, "Tony and I were married and I didn't realise he transferred to NCIS. If he told me it didn't really register. Sorry if this causes any complications in the investigation."

Gibbs surprised her by laughing, "Don't worry about that. I've been divorced three times! Funny though, he never really mentioned anything about being married."

"Well if he transferred after we divorced, then I'm sure he just wanted to forget about it." Kate tried to brush it off, but deep down she was upset that he never mentioned her. "So he never talked about me?"

"You know Tony, he's got a different girl every week it seems like. The only name that I think crops up more times then most is Emma…Amy…"

"Emily?"

"Yeah Emily. He seems a lot happier once he's seen her. One of the only one's he spends whole weekends with as well I think. I take it you know her then?"

Kate scoffed, "Figures, he'll talk about every other conquest he's had 'til the cows come home, but he won't tell anyone about his daughter or me."

Gibbs stood there speechless. Kate made a mental note that she may need to keep that image as it probably won't come up very often. "DiNozzo has a daughter?" he finally got out.

"Yeah, she's coming up for 5 now." She had that 'proud mother' look in her eyes.

"I'd like to meet her at some point." Again he surprised her with his comments.

After closing the hatch, Tony had walked back towards Gibbs and Kate and caught the tail end of the conversation. "You know Kate, I did talk about you a few times. If I recall, you were the brunette that cheated on me with my best friend." He was practically in her face, but tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, only it didn't work very well. "I was not cheating on you." Kate argued, "We were – and still are – just friends. Perhaps you just didn't want to see that."

"Kate, I saw you together several times, and they were definitely more intimate then 'just friends.'" Tony was starting to get more angry now. This was the first time since they divorced that they were able to properly talk about what happened.

"You're right Tony, sometimes he did try and come on to me, but nothing ever happened. I still loved you. I wanted to get back together, believe it or not."

"If you wanted to get back together then why did you sign the papers in front of my face?"

She paused before answering, trying to hold back the tears. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that when I knocked on your door, a blonde bimbo dressed in just a robe came out of your bedroom. You didn't seem so heartbroken. I just gave you what you wanted – me out of your life."

"I only slept with her because I was mad at you!" He sighed. He always hated arguing with her. "When can I next see Emily?"

Glad for the change in subject, she replied, "You know you can see her whenever you want. So you're stationed at NCIS now? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I did. Perhaps you and Emily can come to mine next time rather then me going to you?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

He surprised her by hugging her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kate was struggling to hold back the tears.

-----------------------------------------

Kate got her phone out and dialled the familiar number. "Hi Janet. It's Kate. Could I speak to Emily please?"

"Sure, I'll just get her for you." Kate could hear her friend calling Emily's name and the padding of feet before a little voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. It's Mom. How are you today? Have you been a good little girl?" Emily giggled. That normally meant that she had been a little bit naughty. "What did you do?" Kate asked her.

"Drawed on Mrs Davies floor."

"Emily DiNozzo! I hope you said sorry." She could just about make out a rustling noise that meant that she was nodding her head. Emily hadn't quite grasped the fact that if you're talking to someone on the phone, they can't actually 'see' you. "Well I've got to go, but someone here wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

Kate passed the phone to Tony, and walked back to Gibbs. "Hey sweetheart." Tony said down the phone."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it's me. I've missed you loads." Tony was trying very hard to not break down.

"I missed you too. I love you Daddy." That nearly did it, and he had to blink rapidly to hold back the tears.

"Hey, how would you like to spend the night with me tonight?" He could hear the 5 year old jumping up and down. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes then. Alright then, could you pass the phone back to Mrs Davies please?"

"Ok. Bubi Daddy. Give Mommy a big kissy please."

He laughed again. "Ok I'll try. Bye Emily." The phone was passed back to the babysitter. Tony carried on the phone for a few more minutes sorting out the information for later that night.

Kate and Gibbs waited for Tony to finish his call before they left. It was after all, her cell phone. "Everything ok?" She asked Tony, noticing he was a little shaken up.

"Yeah, I'm picking her up tonight. I really miss her." He smiled sadly. "She wanted me to give you a big kiss Kate, but I'm not sure if you really want one." He laughed. 'I know I really want to give you one.' He thought. He stared into her eyes and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw the same thought, but it was gone almost immediately. "Hey Kate, could I have a word with you before you leave?" She looked at Gibbs who nodded.

"Sure, here or somewhere private?"

"I can think of somewhere." He took hold of her arm and directed her towards the elevator. Once inside he pushed a button to change floor before immediately pressing the 'emergency stop' button. "Now it's private."

"What's wrong Tony?" she could see a sadness still in his eyes.

He sighed, unsure how to continue, "Is it true that you're dating Major Kerry?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business." She replied, a little shocked.

"You're right, it's not." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But I think you have a right to know that I think I'm still in love with you." She tried to say something, but he interrupted her, "Let me finish, please. I'm sorry about what happened when you came with the papers. I was mad at you after seeing you with James, yet I…I just couldn't make myself sign them. So I guess you could say we're still married." She stood there speechless. "You can say something now." He joked.

"Why didn't you say anything when I arrived at your door? I had originally gone there to try and sort things out, but once I saw that blonde bimbo, I knew you had moved on and would probably have wanted me out of your life as soon as possible." It was Tony's turn to be speechless. "I only started talking to James because you have begun to shut me out. Yes I admit he tried to come on to me a few times, but I always turned him down." She forced him to look straight in her eye, "I never cheated on you. I never even wanted to."

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony broke the silence. "So you're saying we could have sorted this whole thing out ages ago?" She nodded. "Just one thing. Do you still love-" he was cut off by her lips on his. 'I guess I just got my answer,' he thought. After a while, the need for oxygen forced them apart. Breathing heavily, he pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly received. "Come on. Gibbs is gonna wonder what's going on." She nodded and they left the elevator.

-----------------

That evening, Tony had driven to collect Emily from her babysitter. Even though he knew he had to work the following morning, and she would either stay with someone else for the day, or go in with him, he didn't care. He was just happy to see his daughter again, for the first time in over 3 months. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal a short woman in her mid-forties. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, you must be Mrs Davies. I'm Tony DiNozzo, Emily's dad." He extended his hand for her to shake, and he could see the recognition appear on her face.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." She practically dragged him inside before shutting the door behind him. "Emily?" She called up the stairs. Soon the sound of tiny feet plodding down the stairs. As soon as the young girl realised who it was, she sped up and jumped into her fathers open arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Sweetheart. Have you been a good girl today?" She nodded, but he looked over at Mrs Davies for confirmation. When she smiled he grinned back and enveloped Emily in a big hug. "I've missed you so much." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He kissed her on the head before picking her up properly and walking over the Mrs Davies. "Is it ok if we leave soon? I want to get back before she needs to go to bed."

"That's fine. I packed her a bag for when you arrived. Do you know how long she's likely to be with you?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kate will tell me when she gets back." They exchanged goodbyes, and Tony and Emily left to head back to Washington.

Back at Tony's apartment, Emily settled in fine and they watched a few of the Disney DVDs he owned before he noticed her eyes slowly drooping. He picked her up and took her into his spare room. "Read me a story?"

"Ok. What would you like?"

"How you and Mommy met." She giggled.

"Well, I'm sure Mommy is a much better story teller then me, but I'll have a go. Hmmm let me see.

"_It was a cold winter's night and Tony was stuck on Patrol duty in the local park. Nothing normally happened on the patrols, but whenever they're not there, something seemed to happen. Unfortunately, that night was an unusual night when more then just a few people hanging around in the bushes needed to be told to move on. As he walked around the main path, he noticed a woman walking the other way passed the thick tree line. He smiled at her when she looked up, and she smiled back. Some youths nearby, however, seemed to have either not noticed him standing there or chose to ignore him, as they decided to take the woman's bag. What they didn't realise was that she was a Secret agent who could tackle a grown man twice her size to the ground with just a flick of her wrist…_"

"Daddy!" Emily giggled again.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there, perhaps that's not quite true." He smiled before continuing his story. "Well,

"_She was a Secret __**Service**__ agent, who could stick tackle men to the ground, so a bunch of youths was nothing. Tony was about to go over and help her when she started to attack the youths, and he soon realised that she didn't need his help, but he stood and watched as the youths walked away ashamed and painful. The woman noticed him still looking at her and walked over to him. "What you're not going to help a damsel in distress?"_

"_You seemed to have it all under control." He smiled at her. "I'm Tony by the way."_

"_Kate." They shook hands._

"_Those were some moves back there. Think you could show me? With perhaps dinner, a bottle of wine, some music…" She laughed. She didn't normally say yes to strangers who asked her out, but there was something about him that was different. She nodded and he grabbed her, and jumped in the air dancing._"

"What happened in the dinner?" Emily asked sleepily.

"That is something you can hear another time, when you're a little older perhaps."

"I'm nearly 5." She mumbled before yawning and falling asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

--------------

Kate was walking along the runway when Gibbs ran up to her. "I heard you quit Agent Todd."

"Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do." She stopped at her car, but Gibbs carried on walking.

"You and DiNozzo leave it all at home, ok? Bring anything in to NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign."

"Is that a job offer?"

He ignored her as a convertible pulled up and he got in.

Kate drove back to NCIS and was lucky to find Tony still there with Emily. "Tony! What's she still doing up? It's way passed her bedtime!"

He looked like a little kid who had just been told off and new that the face was identical to the one on her daughter without even having to look. "I'm sorry Kate. I didn't realise it was so late. Did you want to stay at mine tonight or are you going back now?"

"Erm, I've been offered a job here actually, so while I will need to head back to move all of our stuff here. Right now want to go home." He was smiling, but the last sentence confused him a little. She tried to explain a little more clearly. Stepping closer, she took hold of his hands. "I want to go home, with my husband and daughter, wherever that is, and right now, that's your apartment." He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed one of his up and down her back.

They were soon interrupted though, by Emily wanting them to show them her drawing. "Look what I drawed!" She handed them a piece of paper with a few squiggles on it, but Kate could just make out 4 stick men next to what looked like it should be a house to a 5 year old.

"Er, honey, who are these people?" Kate asked as she bent down to Emily's height.

"They're us, silly Mommy!" She replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there are only 3 of us, and you've drawn 4! Who's the last one?"

"My baby brother." Emily giggled and hid behind her father's legs. Kate was frozen to the stop she was squatting in, but soon her knees protested and was forced to stand.

When she stood, she looked at Tony who was eyeing her a strange look. "What? I'm not pregnant!" 'yet,' she wanted to add, but felt it wasn't the right time to say anything. She could see the relief in his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, but can we go now?" He nodded and rounded up everything he needed to take home, while she sorted out Emily, before they left the building to go home, as a family again.

Emily walked between them holding a hand of each parent, while looking up at both of them, smiling. 'Finally together at last,' she thought.

----------------------

By the time the three of them reached Tony's apartment, Emily was already fast asleep. Tony picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom while Kate hunted round for the child's clothing. "Hey Tony, where did you put Emily's pyjamas." Wordlessly, he pointed in the direction of the chair in the corner while he gently laid his daughter down onto the bed. "Thanks."

They remained in silence as he watched Kate remove Emily's day clothes and get her into her pyjamas. It never ceased to amaze him how natural she was at being a mother. He remembered how anxious and nervous she was when they first found out about her pregnancy.

"_Tony." Kate padded quietly into the bedroom of their apartment and sat down on the bed. They had only been married for 18 months, and were still trying to save up enough money to be able to afford a proper house. With her job in the Secret Service, and Tony being a policeman, they had thought that they could have afforded it by now, but they were wrong. Up until then, the one bedroom apartment was quite adequate for their needs._

"_Yeah."_

"_You might want to sit down for this." Tony looked at her, worried. He could see she was nervous, and agreed to sit down next to her on the bed. He remained silent, knowing that whatever she needed to tell him, him forcing her would not help. "Well…" She began, "You know I've been feeling a little funny the past few days?" He nodded. "Well I went to the doctor's this morning." She could see the worry begin to appear on his face, so she quickly tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious, well I suppose it could be if you want it to be-"_

_He held a finger to her lips to try and stop her rambling. "Kate, calm down, what did the doctor say?"_

_She paused, "I'm pregnant."_

_The confusion on his face quickly changed to shock and then excitement as his brain processed the news. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and almost squealing. "Really?" She nodded, "Ooo sorry, I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

_She laughed, "Don't worry. So you are happy about this then?" she asked nervously._

"_Of course." He had his trade-mark 'DiNozzo' grin. "What about you? How are you handling this?" After noticing tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her again, "Come here," he whispered and passed her a tissue._

_She dabbed her eyes with the tissue before sighing. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I feel at the moment." Pausing, she took a deep breath before continuing, "What if I'm a horrible mother? I don't know anything about being a parent. What if we are bad parents?" Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks._

"_Hey, I know without a doubt, you will be a great mother. Anything we don't understand we can always ask help with and I'm sure we will be able to this together. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He soothed, rubbing her back._

_She smiled, sniffing, "Thanks Tony. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Kate." He smiled back at her as he leant in to brush his lips against hers._

He was brought out of his reverie by a tap on the shoulder, "Hey, Earth to Tony. Anyone in there?" She joked, "What are you smiling at?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, "Just thinking about when you first told me you were pregnant." She smiled back at him, "You seemed to think you would be a rubbish mother, but you seem to have done a brilliant job." Her smile seemed to fade a little and she dipped her head to avoid eye contact.

"It would have been nice to have had you helping me for more then 2 years before you moved out." He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head to face him.

"I'm sorry for not being there the past few years. I've missed you so much." She moved even closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "You've still been a great mom." He felt her smile again against his shoulder. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie or something before we go to bed?" She nodded and reluctantly removed herself from his grasp to search for a DVD in his collection.

It wasn't long before the two of them were cuddled together on the couch watching the movie. Tony didn't think Kate was an action/adventure film kind of person, but she told him that she knew it was his favourite so she had chosen Die Hard. It also gave her several opportunities to snuggle even closer when she didn't want to watch the screen directly. Tony's arm was coming in very useful as a screen blocker, which made him smile, but he didn't complain.

Kate had decided to fall asleep by the time Hans Gruber had fallen off the building. She jumped awake at the loud noises coming from both the TV and the man next to her. She turned her head to stare at the sleeping man. She smiled, 'perhaps I didn't miss the snoring,' she thought. After noticing that the credits had started rolling, she shook him awake. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Mmpf."

"Come on," she stroked his arm, "I want to go bed with my husband."

He slowly came round, "Well why didn't you say that then?" Yawning, he stretched and stood, before holding out a hand to pull Kate upwards as well. She turned off the TV as he led the way to the bedroom.

Just before getting into bed, however, they both stood in the doorway of the spare room staring at their sleeping daughter. Kate had stopped first and he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I still can't believe we created such a perfect little girl." She whispered.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He whispered back. Silently, he closed the door to the room and pulled Kate into the master bedroom.

Since they were both still tired from the long day, so once they had changed into some suitable nightwear, they got into bed and soon fell asleep. Kate had left most of her clothes either back in her house or at the hotel she had stayed in the previous night, so she borrowed a t-shirt and some boxers from Tony. Automatically, she went to the right side of the bed as he went to the left. Even while they were separated, and therefore sleeping on their own, they still kept to their side of the bed as if it would make the separation more final.

When Tony woke the next morning, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered what had happened the previous night. His arms were still wrapped around Kate as she lay sleeping. She appeared a lot younger and more innocent asleep, as if the past few years of being both a secret service agent and full-time mom were draining her. He always felt guilty knowing that she was left to look after Emily by herself, but things between them were so tense and it was better for Emily to live with her mother rather then himself. 'Perhaps things will be better now.' He thought. He felt Kate stir beside him.

She rolled over smiling, "Good morning," she said and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." They stared at each other for a few moments, enjoying the other's company, before Kate suddenly began to get out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked her.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's nearly 8am, and so Emily will be waking up any minute." He rolled over and looked at the clock beside him. She let out a small laugh when she noticed his eyes bulge once he realised how late it had got. "I take it you don't normally lie in this late?" He shook his head, "Me neither. Well I'd better go check on Emily. Why don't you get your lazy butt out of bed and go and start on breakfast?"

He gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am." He succeeded in making her smile again as she left the room. He never realised how much he missed it until she came back into his life.

Walking into the spare bedroom, she padded over towards the bed and was about to wake the little girl when she noticed that Emily was already awake, just pretending to sleep. Kate smiled, her daughter would play this game regularly to try and fool her, oblivious to the fact that Kate knew when Emily was asleep or not. "I wonder if Emily's still asleep?" She could hear giggling. "She must be, perhaps if I tickle her she might wake up." She crept closer to the bed and placed her hands on either side of Emily. The little girl tried to put her hands out to protect her self, but wasn't fast enough, so was attacked by Kate.

That was how Tony found them a few minutes later – Kate pinning Emily down on the bed, tickling her as she shrieked with laughter. Emily looked up when she heard movement in the doorway. "Daddy!" She held her arms out for a cuddle, which he gladly accepted. Kate looked at him, smiling and silently asked if breakfast was ready.

"In the kitchen, whenever you're ready." He looked down at his daughter, "Hey Ems, you want some breakfast now?" She nodded, "Ok then, off we go." He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen as Kate followed. "So what would you like? We have some toast, a boiled egg or some cereal."

Emily thought about it for a moment before answering. She looked just like Kate when she was thinking really hard about something. "Um, an eggy please, wiv soldiers."

"Ok, 1 egg coming up, with soldiers."

Kate was already boiling the egg as Tony got out the bread to cut into soldiers. It wasn't long before they had each finished their tasks and placed the egg and bread in front of Emily. Quickly, Kate managed to cut the top off the egg, and Emily began scoffing down the food. 'She definitely gets her eating habits and appetite from Tony.' She thought. Looking up at him, she could tell he was thinking the same thing by his smile.

-----------

Gibbs left the room to return to the ballpen. "You ready to go now?" Tony asked Kate as he picked up Emily. She started to stir, but was soon back in a deep sleep cuddled in her father's arms. Kate took a moment to drink in the sight before nodding her response. He smiled as he passed her on the way to the elevator. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"After today, bed preferably." She noticed the look on his face and quickly clarified, "To sleep Tony, I'm far too tired for anything else at the moment." The grin dropped slightly, but was replaced with understanding.

When he was younger, he never thought he would want to find someone just to lie down with and hold as they slept. That was until he met Kate. During the separation, he used his charm to chase the 'skirts' as she called them to ease the pain, yet he still couldn't find anything as satisfying as just lying next to Kate as they watched TV, or in bed as they fell asleep. It was something that tended to be taken for granted until it was taken away. Now he had the chance to have it back. As much as he would have loved to do more that, he was content knowing that Kate and Emily were back with him, this time to stay.

They packed up their things in silence and headed downstairs to find the car, trying not to wake the sleeping child in the process. It was only once Tony had started the car and begun to drive down the road that either of them spoke. "So you finding NCIS more interesting now?" He asked.

Kate thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I never realised how much stuff you actually did. I'm still a little shocked at your intelligence Tony." She teased. As expected, a grin formed at the edges of his mouth, even as he tried to form a pout.

"I'm hurt Kate," She placed a hand on his arm, "I never knew you thought so low of me."

"You know what I mean, Tony. You were always dumbing yourself down in front of the others, but I always saw through it." She grinned up at him. When they stopped at some lights, he glanced over at her and caught her eyes. He was surprised to still see so much love in them, but knew that it was probably being reflected back in his own.

A car horn interrupted them, and reminded them that they weren't home quite yet. Only a few minutes later, however, and they were. They were forced though, to wake Emily up to get her ready for bed. Surprisingly, she behaved well, and did so without much fuss. The adults noticed that she had probably tired herself out during the day, and was quickly fast asleep again in bed.

While Kate was in the shower, Tony looked in the fridge for something to eat. Unfortunately there wasn't very much left. "Hey Kate, did you want me to order out or will a sandwich do for food? That seems to be all we have at the moment."

A few moments later, a fully showered Kate opened the bathroom door. "Just a sandwich will do, I'm not too fussed, just remind me we have to go shopping in the morning."

"You have to go shopping in the morning." He gave her his trademark 'DiNozzo' grin. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to plod into the bedroom to get changed.


	2. Remarry Me?

She gasped as she opened the box he had given her. Inside was a beautiful ring. It wasn't anything fancy. A very small diamond in between two emeralds.

"What's this for?" Kate asked Tony still holding the ring in the box.

"Well, we've been separated for 3 years and I thought that we should renew our vows. We could get "remarried" so to speak." Tony looked at her wanting to see what she thought. Kate however just stood there stunned. This ring must have cost him a lot. "You don't want to." Tony half asked, half stated, in a disappointed tone. In response, Kate jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him. "Of course I'll remarry you, love of my life." She whispered in his ear then kissed him again. He had his arms around her waist holding her up and hugged her tighter. "Love you." He said putting her down. As she walked out the door to go get ready to pick Emily up she turned around, "Love you too." She picked Emily up from school and took her home. They watched a movie and ate dinner. After the movie Tony turned to Emily, "Do you know what a flower girl is, Emmy?" He asked winking at Kate.

"Umm…"She thought for a second before answering, "No, but it sounds pretty."

"Well, when two people get married," he started briefly glancing up at Kate just to see her perfect smile, "they pick the prettiest girl they know to be their flower girl. The flower girl goes before the bride and puts flower petals down and makes it look very pretty. Would you like to be the flower girl when Mommy and I remarry?" Tony asked.

Emily jumped up and for the second time that day he found a girl he loved with all his heart wrapped around his torso.

"YAY!" Emily said excitedly, "Thank you daddy." With Emily still attached to him he walk over to Kate and pulled her into the hug. He kissed them on their foreheads. This is how life was meant to be.

They played a few board games till 7:30 when Emily had to go to bed. After tucking her in and saying their good nights, Tony and Kate went down stairs and put one of Tony's many movies on. Half-way through the movie Kate leaned into Tony and raised her hand away from her face to admire her ring.

"Do you like?" Tony asked noticing her expression. It was one signaling deep thought.

"I love it Tony, but you didn't have to get this you know? I would have said yes either way. I already have the first engagement ring and wedding ring."

"Yes, I did. You need something to smile at when you're at work doing all that boring paper work." Tony said giving her his mega-watt grin.

"All I need is to think of you and Emily for that." She smiled back as he kissed her nose. She sighed and went back to her thoughts.

Near the end of the movie just before the credits, she startled Tony with a question. He actually thought she had fallen asleep. "Do you think it will ever be like it was before the separation?"

"No it won't," Tony started and seeing her disappointed look kept going quickly, "It will be better." She smiled up at him.

"Let's go to bed." She nodded and went to get up. She didn't get far however as Tony picked her up and carried her up stairs. Before placing her down he kissed her. After he put her down he jogged to his side of the bed and climbed in.

"Love you Katie." He whispered in her ear. She made a faint murmuring sound, which Tony assumed was her saying it back, before they both fell asleep.


	3. Finding Out

The next morning, Kate woke up with a start. She ran to the bathroom after quickly removing herself from Tony's embrace. This, of course, woke Tony up, who went quickly after her to make sure she was okay. After about five minuets, Kate worked walked out looking a little worse for wear, she knew what was wrong, she felt like this when she was regnant with Emily. She wouldn't tell Tony till it was confirmed though. She wouldn't trust a store bought test, so she told Tony it was food poisoning.

"I'll take Emily to school and then go to the doctor." As she finished Emily walked in, nose running with a slight fever.

"Daddy, I don't feel well." She said as Tony pulled her onto his lap.

"Tisk-tisk, this is no good is it, both my beautiful ladies being sick."

"It's okay Tony, I'll call the doctor and she can come in with me." He nodded. "You should start getting ready, you don't want to be late." Kate said. Tony glanced down at his watch and jumped up. Emily giggled as she watched her dad run around trying to get his things ready. Ten minuets later and he was ready to go. Before he left he went into the kitchen to say good-bye to Kate and Emily.

"Bye Angel," Tony said, picking her up and kissing her cheek, "Be good."

"I will." Emily replied and Tony placed her down and walked over to Kate.

"Get better soon gorgeous," Tony said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will, now go before you have to answer to Gibbs. Tell him I'm not coming in today as well."

"Okay, I will." He said giving her one last kiss before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Come on Emily, we need to go soon too." She said ushering her up to her room to get changed. They grabbed their things and left. The doctor was just across the road from the hospital, which made things easier for Kate. After taking Emily to the doctor, whose diagnosis was that she had a mild cold, Kate went across the road, leaving Emily in the kid's playground, which was supervised by hospital staff.

"Congratulations, Mrs. DiNozzo, you are 4 weeks pregnant."

Kate picked Emily up and took her to a near-by café for lunch.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked her daughter.

"A bit betta." Emily said between bites of her salad roll.

"That's good. Hey, would you like to know a secret." Emily nodded her head rapidly. "You can't tell Daddy yet okay?"

"Okay."

"In eight months you will have a little brother or sister to play with." Emily squealed with glee.

"Really?"

"Yep, we can tell Daddy tonight. Not till then, okay?" Kate said knowing Emily would most likely ring Tony at work unless she told her not to. Emily stood up after finishing her roll and ran to her mother and sat on her lap.

"You don't look pregnant." Emily commented looking down at Kate's stomach.

"I will soon." She said and guided Emily's hands over to her belly.


	4. Telling Tony

When Tony got home from work that evening, he found his wife and daughter, giggling and rolling around the living room floor.

"Well what's going on here then?"

"Nofin, Daddy." Emily said barely able to contain her excitement.

"Is that so? I take it then that my two leading ladies are feeling better?"

"Much." Tony looked slyly from Emil to Kate. Emily looked to Kate for approval to tell her father the news. Kate nodded.

"Mummy's pregnant." She blurted out all at once as she ran and hugged him. Tony looked past her to Kate.

"Really?" Kate just nodded. He put Emily down and stood up, walking over to Kate and lifting her up of the ground and spinning her round. He kissed her nose before stopping.

"How long?"

"One month." She said with a smile that would give Tony a run for his money.

She went to the bedroom straight after putting Emily to bed that night. She was sitting on the side when Tony came up a bit concerned about her.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony said, when she didn't answer he tried again, "Honey?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Kate asked shaking off her drowsiness and thoughtfulness.

"What you thinking about?" Tony said sitting down and placing his hand on her knee.

"It's nothing really. Just when I was pregnant with Emmy…" She stopped and sucked up the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Of course, I'm sorry Kate I forgot. We almost lost her while you were on duty with the Secret Service." Tony finished for her. "You know you don't have to work. I can make enough to support all of us. If you're bored you could always get a part-time job."

"O' yeah, and what would I do? I can't be a waitress, I tied that in high school and failed. There is no way I'm being a check-out chick either."

"Aw, but Katie, you'd look hot!" Tony comment giving her a slight tap on her leg.

"You just keep on dreaming Tony.

"O I will." He said pushing her down gently and kissing her. "No matter what happens," Tony stopped to reposition himself, "All of us, including that baby will be fine." He said as he leant down and kissed her stomach. Kate was ticklish and giggled. He noticed and leant down again and kept doing it.

"Tony," She managed to get out between giggle fits. When he didn't stop she said it again a little louder. "Tony! St…stop it, we're gonna wake Emily." She managed to chock out between laughs.

"Okay, but only because of Emmy." He leant down and kissed her stomach one last time before moving himself back up so he was lying next to her.

"So, what ya gonna do about NCIS and that?"

"I think I'll just see how I go, I might talk to Gibbs, maybe see if I can mediate what I can and can't do?"

"Good idea." He said pulling the blankets up over both of them.

"Yeah, thanks Tony." She said as she leant over and kissed his lips.

"What for?"

"For everything." Kate kissed him again then rolled over to set the alarm and turn out the bedside light. As she did, Tony rolled over with her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and resting his hands on her belly. Once again they fell asleep like this, ready to take on anything that came their way.


	5. Hormones Start to Kick In

The next week flowed pretty smoothly. Kate still hadn't talked to Gibbs yet even Tony was pushing her to. She hadn't told anyone, not even Abby. In their lunch break that day Tony pulled her over to the elevator.

"Come on we're going out." Tony said half dragging her. She reluctantly followed.

"Where are you taking me?" Kate asked as Tony pulled her down the street by her hand.

"You'll see." The turned a corner to a new café. They walked in and ordered.

"So, why'd you drag me here?" Kate asked once they were sitting at a table.

"Because I need to talk to you in a place I know Gibbs, Abby, and Tim won't come." Kate leaned forward to emphasize she was listening and Tony put his hands over hers. "You need to tell them you know. Especially Gibbs and Abby. You need to tell Gibbs for the protection of our baby and the longer you leave it the harder Abby will tackle you and you know how she gets when we keep things from her. If you tell and she finds out I haven't when I've known for a week, she will kill me."

"You have a point but I just can't. I don't want to leave NCIS. I want to work in the field and there is no way I'm going to sit around all day doing paper work."

"I know Kate but you'll only be doing paper work for the last two months before you're on maternity leave."

"O joy two whole months of paper work then another boring month of leave. I can't wait." Kate said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"They're gonna find out in a few months anyway. You won't be able to hide that bump for long once it starts to grow." Kate shuddered. "What?"

"The baby bump. I hate it. It means I'm fat and I look horrible."

"Kate," Tony said sternly, "you look beautiful with a baby bump. I remember when you were pregnant with Emily. You were still the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in this universe. That will not change, ever. Even when we were separated that didn't change." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, but still how do I tell them?" Kate said eating her sandwich that had just arrived.

"I'll come with you." Tony comforted as he ate his cake.

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" Kate asked gesturing towards the cake.

"Yep." Tony said matter of factly.

"That's not healthy Tony. Have half of mine." She said lifting up half her sandwich and putting it on his plate. Tony shook his head and put it back.

"You're eating for two now, honey." Kate rolled her eyes and they finished their meals in relative silence and walked back to NCIS. Before they left the elevator Kate spoke again.

"Can we just leave it for a little while longer. Tell them when it starts to show? Maybe give it a couple of months?"

"Okay." Tony said making a mental note to tell Gibbs anyway. This stage was probably the most risky for losing the baby.

Emily was becoming really excited about this baby as well. When they were all at home, all she would do was talk about it and she would check Kate's stomach everyday to see if it was growing.

"Emily, honey, I won't be getting too much bigger right now." They were sitting in Emily's room on the ground.

"When will I be able to feel it kicking?" She asked. Both her parents had told her about how she would be able to feel it kicking and might even be able to go to a check-up with Kate to hear the baby's heart beat.

"Give it another 2 and a half months."

"That long!"

"Yeah sweetheart, but we can think about me having a bit of time off when you're on holidays from kindee and we can go out a bit. What do you think?"

"Yay!" Emily said hugging her mother.

"Come on, it's getting late how about you get ready for bed?"

"Okay mummy." Emily said as she ran to brush her teeth and say goodnight to Tony, who Kate had told to keep out so she could have a bit of time with Emily. When she came back she got into bed. Kate kissed her good night and just as she was leaving Emily asked her a question.

"Can I help choose the name?"

"Of course, honey now try and go t sleep for mummy. We'll go to the park tomorrow because it's the weekend."

"Okay." She said drowsily as Kate exited the room and went to her own where she broke down crying. Tony had heard the door to the bedroom open and then slammed shut and he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. When he opened the door he found Kate in a corner crying.

"Kate, Katie, come here, what's wrong?" Tony said going over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "shhh," he comforted rubbing her back, "it's gonna be alright, tell me what's up?"

"I can't do it." She sobbed.

"You can't do what baby?" at the mention of the word baby it sent her back into a fit of tears. "Honey, you will make it through this. Just like you did with Emmy."

"I almost lost her!" She fired at him.

"You won't lose this baby, okay, I'm here and I will make sure you and the baby are okay." Tony tried, but failed.

"How can I keep it safe when I can't even tell my best friend or my boss I'm pregnant? I won't be able to just stay in the office."

"We will tell Gibbs Monday morning, okay?"

"But what if that doesn't help? What if he doesn't care?" Tony thought about what she was saying and then remembered that they almost lost Emily in the 5th or 6th week of the pregnancy.

"Katie, Gibbs will care. Gibbs would never put you or Emily or that baby in danger." Tony said. He picked her up and moved her to the bed where he knelt down beside her. "It'll be okay, get some sleep and we can go do something special with Emily tomorrow." Kate nodded and Tony got up. He left her for half an hour while he went and cleaned up before locking up and going to bed himself. By the time he entered the room she was fast asleep facing him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good night beautiful." He whispered before going to sleep.

**Please R&R I want to know what you all think.**


	6. Family Day the DiNozzo Way

A/N: Hey, this chapter has a lot in it and its mainly about Tony, Kate and Emily, just because I felt like it. I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I liked writing it.

The next morning he awoke to find that Kate wasn't in bed. When he went to check on Emily, she wasn't there either. He called out but neither answered. He called Kate's cell but when she didn't answer he left a message asking where she was. He then called Gibbs who picked up on the 3rd or 4th ring.

"What do you want DiNozzo? It's 0700 on a Saturday." Gibbs asked as he flipped open the phone.

"Kate and Emily are missing." He said as calmly as he could.

"Call Abby or McGee they'll get a trace on her phone." Gibbs flipped his phone shut while he made his morning coffee.

Tony quickly dialed Abby's number, in his haste to find where they were he didn't even see the note left on the bench.

"Abby here." Abby answered he cell not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Abs, Kate and Emily are missing." Abby rolled her eyes and said,

"Did you even think about searching for a note or something?" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well no, finding them we kind of my first priority." Tony said agitated, he didn't understand what Abby meant.

"She told me this might happen, check the kitchen bench." She said and hung up the phone and going back to talking to McGee.

Tony walked over to the bench and sure enough in Kate's cursive hand writing was a note that read:

_Morning Tony,_

_Emily and I went down to the park, they had a free breakfast on at 7. Come meet us down here when you're ready._

_Yours Forever_

_Kate._

Instantly relief flushed over him. He was getting paranoid with this baby on the way.

He arrived and the park and spotted Kate but couldn't see Emily. He walked over to her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said kissing her cheek, "Where's Em?" Kate just looked up. Tony followed her gaze, and there Emily was at the top of the rock climbing wall.

"Wow, I didn't know she could do that." Tony commented, Kate just nodded as Emily came down. As soon as the harness was off she was in Tony's arms.

"Good morning. That was pretty cool, I didn't know you could do that."

"I can do lots of things." Was Emily's response.

"Let's see if mummy and daddy can do it too, hey?" Tony said looking at Kate.

Kate stood there shaking her head, "No, no"

"Come on." Tony and Emily said in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Kate said hoping her excuse would fly.

"That's not gonna work here. You can't even see the bump yet, you can climb a small rock climbing wall, that is, unless you can't climb. Are you scared of heights?" Tony teased.

"Fine." Kate said with a hint of attitude. Tony knew he could get her with a challenge.

"Come on Emmy you come too, we can make this a competition."

"Okay." Emily said liking her mother's idea.

"What's the prize?" Tony asked.

"First to the top gets to pick what we have for lunch, second to the top gets to pick where we go after lunch, last just has to go along and not influence any of the decisions." Emily and Tony nodded as they went to get harnessed up.

"On the count of 3." The lady who managed the wall said, "1, 2, 3, Go!" And Tony, Emily and Kate climbed the artificial wall as fast as they could. Kate made it to the top first, followed by Emily, with Tony at the rear. Kate and Emily were already repelling down by the time Tony reached the top.

After coming down and getting out of the harness Tony was pouting when Emily started talking,

"Where are we going for lunch mom?"

Tony piped up, "I think we should have…" but was interrupted by Kate,,

"remember the conditions, no influencing others ideas. Tony shut up and pouted some more causing Emily to laugh and Kate to pull a ridiculous baby face at him, which made Emily laugh even more.

"We are going home for lunch, than Emily can decide what we do after that." Kate said in a definite tone after Emily stopped laughing at her immature parents.

"What?! That's not fair." Tony moaned.

"Yes it is, I'm making lunch, with yours and Emily's help, if you like?"

"Nah, I'll be right." Tony said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Whatever, what about you." She said looking at Emily.

"Nah I'll be right." Emily said imitating her father in a very serious tone. Tony was laughing, hard, after hearing this, and Kate was glaring at him. After seeing her glare he tried to contain himself, but couldn't till Kate delivered a swift blow to his rib cage.

When they got home Tony put a movie on, which after looking at the case, told Emily she wasn't allowed to watch. Emily went up to her room and played, while Kate cooked something in the kitchen. Tony was slightly afraid of what Kate was going to make. It was either going to be something extremely healthy like tofu veggie wraps, Tony shuddered at the thought, or poisoned. He changed his mind about it when he smelt the aroma coming from the kitchen. He followed it in there much like a cartoon character and stood behind Kate, who was at the stove, putting his hands on her waist.

"Whatcha cooking babe?" Tony asked kissing her temple.

"Nothing you'll get to eat, you poked fun at my cooking skills."

"Aw, what if I said that what you're making now smells better than any take-out or restaurant food, I've ever had?"

Kate put her head to the side opposite to where Tony was now standing next to her. "That might just do it, but you still have to convince your daughter. You can't have anything till then."

Tony's face was one of great thought, it always made Kate laughed when he pulled that face, but she suppressed it till he left. He ran upstairs and pick Emily up from her bedroom floor and carried her down stairs, the way he was holding her was similar to that, that you would hold a baby.

"Doesn't that smell good?" Tony asked the giggling Emily, just outside the kitchen door. She nodded. "Well that's your mom's cooking." He leant down and whispered in her ear, "I think you should go tell her how good it smells."

"Okay." Emily nodded and Tony put her down.

She ran to her mother, who picked her up and put her on her waist.

"When's it gonna be ready, mom?" she asked.

"Soon, hun, give it 10 minuets, 5 if you set the table." Emily jumped down, but before running off to get the cutlery she said,

"Smells good."

Tony was standing in the door way watching all this thinking about how blessed he was. He had the woman of his dreams, and an absolutely gorgeous daughter who was just like him, and another child on the way. Things couldn't get any better.

As they sat around the table, eating Kate's pumpkin, ricotta, and spinach lasagna, Emily spoke up.

"After lunch, can we go to the pool?"

"Of course, its your choice." Kate said, pleased with the child's choice.

"Okay, now that we have that decided," Tony perked up, "how about we think about names for the baby?"

"Tony, I'm not even that far along." Kate tried to argue

"No, I want to help name the baby!" Emily said.

"Okay, How about Kristie for a girl and Adam for a boy?" Kate suggested, giving in.

"I like Anna." Emily said, she had already expressed her mind about how the baby was going to be a girl and there was no doubt about it. Tony and Kate tried to explain to her, but much like her parents, she was so stubborn they gave up.

"Yeah, Anna is a good name but I like, Michelle for a girl and Anthony Jnr. for a boy."

"We had this discussion when I had Emily, who is too much like you already, there is no way that we will name our son Anthony or Tony Jnr, got it?" Tony pouted but nodded.

"Ok, well how about Kristie-Anna Michelle DiNozzo, for a girl and David Adam DiNozzo for a boy."

"I like the name DiNozzo." Tony commented and made Emily and Kate laugh.

They arrived at the pool and went to the change rooms. Tony came out first, because Kate had to help Emily with her suit. They walked out to where Tony was waiting, but before she could say anything Tony lifted both Kate and Emily up, which Kate was impressed by, and threw Kate in before jumping in with Emily. They all came up the surface laughing. Tony whispered something into Emily's ear and went over to where Kate was treading water.

"What are you going to do?" Kate eyed him suspiciously before trying to swim away. He didn't get far before he swam directly under her and lifted her out of the water. She wasn't out of it long though before Tony threw her back in. Emily was in stitches laughing. Tony however, soon stopped that by doing the same thing to her. Kate resurfaced and so did Emily. Tony was laughing when Kate came up behind him and dunked him. Emily was laughing again as her parent started a water fight between them, which Emily joined after being splashed by Kate. They were forced to stop when the life guard came over. After he turned his back both Kate and Tony poked their tongues out at him. This caused Emily to laugh again. They swam and played and mucked around at the pool till it closed at 5:30. They headed home and had a small dinner, made by Tony, because they had such a big lunch. After dinner, they sat in the lounge and talked, went through photos and some of Kate's sketches, and enjoyed each others company, dreading Monday when they had to return to work and school. It was a perfect way to spent a weekend.

A/N: Flip that was a long chapter. There was so much I wanted to put into it and I got it all in there. Mind you in the process of writing most of this chapter in one sitting both my legs went numb and I can't get off the bench. But please review, even if it was really bad, tell me what I should improve on. Do you think I should put a case in there? Do you want more of Tony and Kate in the office? Do you want more Gibbs, Abby, and McGee? Do you want any other ships in there? Should there be more drama? Do you want more background or something of the like? Do you want me to skip a bit and get to a bit further along in the pregnancy? Please tell me as I want to keep my writers happy and I want to have something you will read.


	7. Shot

Pairings: TATE

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Shot

They slowly woke to the sound of Tony's cell phone ringing. He looked at the time and knew it must be Gibbs, who else rings at 3am?

"Yeah?" Tony answered his hone groggily as Kate stood up to go make coffee, knowing immediately who was calling also.

"Got a rape and murder victim over at Norfolk, meet me there." Gibbs voice came through on the other end followed by a click and then dial tone. He stood up and went to meet Kate in the kitchen to get some coffee.

"What's the case? Kate asked handing Tony a freshly poured mug.

"Rape and murder victim in Norfolk, we need to go to NCIS then head over there. Gibbs will be waiting for us."

"Great." Kate said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "What do we do with Emily?"

"Let's take her in, leave her with Abs and if we get back in time we'll take her to school, if not she'll just have to have the day off. Not that she'd complain." Tony added. Kate nodded and went to have the first shower.

While Tony was showering she swiftly and silently moved around the house and collected all Emily would need, whether she went to school or not. Tony emerged from the bathroom just as she was getting a change of clothes for Emily, and her school uniform from her room. Tony grabbed his things and Kate's bags and went and stood just outside Emily's room. Kate looked up at Tony after putting the last of the things in Emily's bag.

"And to think you were worried." Tony whispered from the door way.

"Huh? Worried about what?"

"Being a good mother, I wouldn't be able to move around this room without waking her." Kate smiled.

"Well I can for two reasons, one: she sleeps like her father, and two: because I've had a lot of practice." She whispered getting closer to him. She kissed his cheek as she slung Emily's bag over him. Tony was now standing in the doorway, his backpack in his left hand, Kate's in his right, Kate's handbag on his shoulder and Emily's sling bag hanging from his neck. He sighed as he made his way to the car hearing Kate's 'I love you' just after he sighed. Kate picked up Emily, careful not to wake her, but as she put her in the car she started to wake up.

"Where are we going?" Sleep evident in her voice.

"It's okay babe, Uncle Gibbs wants us. You're going to see Auntie Abby and stay with her for a while, go back to sleep." Kate explained and then got into the front seat.

They arrived at NCIS, left Emily with Abby and left again, heading to Norfolk in an NCIS issued sedan. When they arrived at the scene it was just past 4am.

"Were have you two been?" Gibbs question roughly as soon as they came into sight.

"Gibbs, we have a 6 year old daughter, we can't just drop everything and come to a crime scene leaving her at home." Gibbs understood but didn't say anything, instead he proceeded in handing out tasks.

"Kate, sketch and shoot, Tony follow after her collecting evidence when she's done."

"Poor girl," Kate commented seeing the victim in the middle of the lounge room.

"Poor girl indeed, she was raped, strangled and shot. She put up a fight though, this reminds me of a case a few years ago, Tony you should remember this…"

"Not now Duck." Tony said picking up the bullet casing, the last of the physical evidence.

"Tony, I need you to check the perimeter for forced entry or any other evidence." Gibbs ordered, seeing he had stopped working.

"Yes boss." Tony said and walked off. Next thing they knew there was a gunshot and a cry of pain coming from around the back of the house. With guns drawn, Kate, Gibbs, and McGee, who had been busy interviewing a witness up till then, ran to the back of the house to find Tony lying on the concrete surrounded by blood, he had been shot in the leg.

"Tony?" Kate said uneasily, unsure if he was conscience or not.

"I'm okay." He said sitting up slowly as pain shot through his leg he moaned.

"No you're not. You've just been shot in the leg!" Gibbs had called for a ambulance which would be getting there soon. Kate noticed Tony was about to pass out from the pain.

"No Tony, don't do this to me, stay with me babe, stay with me. DiNozzo's don't pass out, remember? I need you Tony!" Kate was frantic, kneeling next to him squeezing his hand.

A/N: Okay so it was a bit of a short chapter but fear not, there will be more! I have a drabble to finish off then I'll write the next chapter of this, maybe tonight but it might not be posted for a while since I like to write it the old fashioned way first. I added a bit of drama, I'm hoping, at request, to put some very, very minor McAbby in the next chapter, even if its just implied. I'm not to fond of it myself but I will give my readers what they desire, if I can, if they review. So please do so and tell me what you think and what it needs.


	8. You Come First

Chapter 7 You Come First

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

A/N: I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing a 500 word composition. It's still very TATE-ey in the next chapter I'll have Kate in the office tracking the guy down with Gibbs, McGee and Abby.

The ambulances arrived just as Tony's world went black. Gibbs had to lift Kate away and pry his hand out of hers so the paramedics could get to him.

"He's just unconscious at the moment ma'am. He should be fine once we get him to hospital and get some meds into him." One of the paramedics explained. Kate regained her composure and sucked up her emotions. She never showed her weak side, except to Tony. It was her way of dealing. She climbed in the ambulance, straight faced and held Tony's hand squeezing it lightly.

Meanwhile, at the crime scene Gibbs and McGee took twice as long to finish. Not surprising since they only had half the men. The guy who shot Tony had gotten away.

Kate sat in the hospital waiting room while Tony was having surgery. She stood as a doctor she recognized as one she yelled at earlier walked towards her.

"You can't see him for at least another hour or so, does he have any family that need to be notified, siblings, parents, a wife maybe?" Kate stood there fuming, mouth wide open. She couldn't believe he didn't know who she was; she had only screamed it at him a couple of times.

"Are you deaf or something? I am his wife." Kate screamed in his face resisting the urge to pull out her gun on him. The doctor took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Do you have any children you need to pick up?" Kate's face calmed a little. Without answering him she turned around and headed towards the exit.

Kate raced to the school; she hadn't realized it was coming on to three o'clock. Emily was sitting right at the gate, just as she did everyday. She ran to the car and climbed in.

"Hello Mommy!" She greeted merrily. Kate let a silent tear roll down her face. She now had to tell her happy little girl what happened. Kate turned around to face her in the back seat, her face blank of all emotion.

"Emily, honey, someone hurt Daddy." She tried to explain to the six-year old, "He's in the hospital." Emily's face went completely blank like Kate's before sadness enveloped her eyes. "We're going to go see him, okay? Emily just nodded and Kate turned around and the drove to the hospital in silence all the way. They arrived and when Emily hadn't moved when the car stopped Kate got out and went round to the door finding Emily crying silently. Kate unbuckled her and picked her up.

"He'll be okay, Emmy. Your Daddy is the strongest person I know."

"Strong as Uncle Gibbs?" Emily asked and Kate moved her head closer to Emily's ear and whispered,

"Stronger." She tried and succeeded in restoring hope in the little girl. Kate carried Emily to the appropriate level. The doctor spotted Kate holding Emily and walked over to her.

"He's in his room now; he's awake and asking to see you." Kate looked at Emily.

"I told you he was strong." Kate said walking into Tony's room. Before he could say anything Kate asked, "How you going?"

"Much better now that my two leading ladies are here." He said with the old 'DiNozzo grin'. Kate placed Emily down next to Tony on the bed. She quickly grabbed his neck in a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart.

"Yeah, cause you're strong. Stronger than Uncle Gibbs, isn't that right Mommy?" Emily looked up at her mother and Tony looked over too.

"Yep that's right." Kate said winking at Tony while Emily's attention went back to Tony. They were mucking around and laughing so Kate sat back in one of the plastic chairs and wondered into thought. She absent mindedly placed her had on her growing belly, rubbing circles. How was Emily going to cope with the new baby? How would she cope? Two children and she couldn't neglect either of them. Emily would always be Tony's little girl. She was actually feeling a bit rejected sitting in the chair. She decided she was unneeded in the room at the moment. Tony was spending time with Emily. She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be jealous of her daughter. She stood up anyway and walked out the door. Kate headed down to the cafeteria. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and that couldn't be good for her or the baby. Eating her egg and lettuce sandwich she thought about the wedding. Tony and her still had to set a date and start to prepare. It would have to be after the baby was born. She was not walking down the aisle looking fat, no matter what Tony said. She finished her sandwich and went back up to Tony's room.

"You're back gorgeous." Tony commented as she slipped through the door trying not to be noticed.

"Yeah we needed something to eat." Kate replied patting her belly. Tony gave Emily a look and she jumped off the bed and headed out the door. Kate grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Kate questioned.

"Daddy said one of the nurses would show me the playground." Kate looked over at Tony.

"Let her go babe, there'll be heaps of people watching." Kate let go of her arm and let her walk out the door. Kate just stood there and looked at him. When it became clear she wasn't going to move without encouragement he shuffled over and patted the now empty space beside him on the bed, telling her with his eyes to come and sit down. She obliged, snuggling into him as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" You seemed kind of out of it over in that chair."

"Just thinking about the baby and the wedding," Kate said gently and as if he could read her mind he reassured her,

"You are not going to worry about the baby, you and Emily will cope fine and I will help out. As for the wedding we don't have to have it until after the baby's born." He hugged her tightly and Kate laid her head on his chest, "And there is no need to be jealous of Emily."

"I am not jealous of Emily." Tony gave her a 'tell-the-truth' look, "Fine, maybe a little."

"As I said there is no need to be. There's plenty of Tony to go around." Kate hit him lightly, "besides you are my wife, you will always com first in my heart." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"So what did the doctors say about you're leg." She tried to change the subject.

'Oh no she doesn't' Tony thought to himself.

"It should be fine. I'll be able to use crutches in two weeks till then it's the wheel chair. Now we will finish our conversation from before." He snaked his arm down her back so it was around her waist and his hand on her belly. "You are not to stress about me. I will be fine and we will get remarried whenever you're ready. Got it?" Kate nodded and he kissed her.


	9. Not Needed? Part 1

A/N: Woot! New chapter this is dedicated to MWSATDKT, the only person to review the last chapter! If no one reviews this chapter I might not write more. Please review it was very disappointing for me.:(

Not needed? Part 1

When Emily came back into Tony's room it was 5:30 and Kate had fallen asleep in Tony's arms. Tony put a finger to his lips, indicating to Emily to be very quiet. Tony knew this was the only sleep she would get tonight if he wasn't with her. After all he was the same without her. Tony motioned to Emily to come to the bedside. Tony helped her up and placed her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her back so she was lying down. Emily and Tony fell asleep soon after. A little later a nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over at 8pm, when she saw how content they were she left them.

At around 5am Kate's body clock woe her. She was a bit disorientated at first but when she looked around she remembered where she was. She tried to get up but to no avail. She found she was unable to move with Tony's arm wrapped firmly and protectively around her waist. She gently removed his hand from her belly, loosening his grip around her Tony groaned and started to wake up.

Where do you think you're going?" Tony whispered, as not to wake Emily, grabbing Kate's hand.

"To find Emily and I some breakfast before we have to leave." He kissed her hand before letting he go. "I'm going to run home and pick up some clothes for all of us, we can get breakfast from the cafeteria; how does that sound?" Tony nodded and Kate left. She returned in forty-five minutes with everything that was needed. Tony was mucking around with Emily. Kate had already showered and changed at home.

"Alright you two, Emily, you need to go get changed." Kate handed Emily her uniform and lightly pushed her towards the bathroom door. "And you mister, have to get into your wheelchair." Kate said pointing at Tony and then the chair. She pushed it over to the bedside and helped him into it. Before she could move again, however, Tony grabbed her from behind, pulling her down onto his lap. Kate screamed slightly buy Tony ignored her and started kissing her neck.

"Stop," Kate tried but was giggling, "Emily will be out soon." Tony stopped kissing her but kept his arms tight around her. "Tony, let me go. You're in hospital for a reason and I'm way too heavy to be sitting on you. I'm almost 5 months pregnant." Kate tried to reason.

"My leg is fine and you aren't that heavy. You don't weigh that much to start with and I mean that in a good way." Kate shook her head, finally giving in and leaning back into Tony. Emily came out of the bathroom and giggled.

"What took you so long, honey?" Kate asked from her position on Tony's lap.

"I had trouble with the zipper but it's okay now." Emily finished with a nod.

"Daddy won't let me get up, bring me your brush and come here and I'll do your hair for you."

"I can do it my self." Emily got the hair brush and hair ties and demonstrated, putting her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Good job babe, now how about you tell Daddy to let me stand up so we can get breakfast? He won't listen to me." Emily walked up to Tony and prodded him in the arm.

"Let Mommy get up." She said sternly. Tony pretended to considerate for a moment then shook his head.

"Nope, she's mine." He said grasping her a little tighter and pulling her back more. Emily glared at him just like Kate and crossed her arms. Kate was trying to hold back a laugh, as was Tony. She looked just like Kate when she did that.

"Okay, okay." Tony gave in after giving Kate a kiss on the cheek, he let her stand up. Emily quickly replaced her. Kate pushed them down to the cafeteria where they had breakfast then Kate and Emily left.

Kate arrived at her desk around 7:30am. She immediately started working, trying to find the bastard that shot Tony. Gibbs walked in with fresh coffee in hand.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked. He expected Kate to spend the day with Tony.

"I'm trying to find the bastard that shot my husband."

"Did you get a description of him?"

"No, at the moment I'm going through possible suspects for the lieutenant's murderer."

"It's already been done. McGee and a temporary agent are out interviewing a couple already. They interviewed one last night. He seemed suspicious but we had nothing to bring him in on. Why don't you go get a description from Tony?"

"But…?"

"Let me rephrase that go get a description from Tony, we need something to go on." Kate sighed and stood up, collecting the things she would need. When she reached the elevator Gibbs spoke again, "And if you're gone for over 2 hours Ill know something's up, got it?" Gibbs said with a sight glint in his eye.

"Got it." Kate sighed as the elevator doors closed and she headed back to her car and the hospital.

"Back so soon babe?" Tony greeted Kate as she walked in.

"I'm here on official business." Tony tried so hard to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. "Well, if you're going to laugh at me than I'll go get one of the ugly sketch guys and Gibbs so that you can explain to him why I came back with nothing." Kate turned to walk out the door.

"Okay, okay, please wait, I'm sorry." Kate stopped, turned around and sat down in a plastic chair.

"So did you get a look at him?"

"Yeah, short, dark hair, he was white and about 6 ft."

"Okay I'm sketching so I need to describe him slowly. Start with the face structure…"

Kate finished forty-five minutes later. She looked at the sketch and stood up, gathering her things.

"Not bad." Kate said kissing Tony's forehead and walking back to her car.

"I got it Gibbs." Kate said putting the sketch on his desk. Gibbs glanced at it and stayed silent. "Well, does it look like any of the suspects?"

"Yeah, one."

"Which one? I'll go pick him up."

"No you won't"

"What? Why not?"

"Well for starters, you're pregnant."

"And?"

"This is personal." Gibbs said standing up and finishing the conversation. Just as the elevator doors closed she yelled in his general direction,

"It's personal for me too! Bastard" She said under her breathe. Kate went back to her desk and started on the pile of paperwork on hers and Tony's desks.

Meanwhile Tony had discharged himself from the hospital. It was boring in there and he couldn't stand the white anymore. Knowing home would be just as boring, Tony decided to get used to his new crutches…

"We got him." Gibbs said simply as he walked out of the elevator.

"Dead or Alive?" Kate asked.

"Alive, for now." Gibbs sighed.

"Who is he?" Kate asked, "Can I do the interrogation?"

"Zane Matherson, and no you can't"

"Well if I can't do anything I may as well already be on leave." Kate was getting frustrated.

"Look, you've done all you can here, why don't you go home to your family?"

Kate threw something on her desk causing McGee to look up from his paper work. Kate had thrown down her badge and gun.

"I'll be back to pack up my desk in the morning." She said in a 'screw you' tone. She grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator.

"Damn it!" Gibbs said. 'What the hell, this jerk is going to pay' he thought to himself oblivious to the real reason she had just left. He couldn't see that he had done anything wrong.

Kate called the hospital to check up on Tony while driving to Emily's school.

"He what!?" Kate screamed into the phone, hitting the brakes as the light in front of her turned red.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he discharged himself." The nurse repeated. Kate hung up. She dialed 1 on her speed dial.

'Crap' Tony though as he looked at the caller ID. He knew it would be worse if he didn't answer it.

"Hi Honey." Tony answered the hone.

"Don't you 'hi honey' me. Why did you do that? Where the hell are you?"

'Far out she really is mad' He thought to himself. He very rarely heard her like this.

"I'm at the mall"

"How did you get there?" She was still yelling.

"I caught a cab. I'll pick Emily up from school; it's just down the road. Why don't you go home and rest? We'll be right."

Great, just great. Not even my family need me!" Kate screamed into the receiver before slamming her phone shut. Tony didn't know what was wrong so he just went and picked up Emily and caught a cab home.

"Emily," Tony said as they arrived, "Daddy needs to talk to Mommy, so when we go inside can you so into your bedroom and start on your homework. We'll come help you with it soon."

"Okay Daddy." Tony was so lucky, he thought, to have such and obedient and understanding little angel.

They walked into the house; Emily went straight to her room while Tony put the bags from the mall in the kitchen. He walked into their bedroom to find a full suit case sitting on the bed and Kate rummaging angrily through the wardrobe. He hopped up behind her on his crutches and touched her shoulder gently but was almost knocked over when Kate turned around quickly. She glared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, like you want to know. I'm leaving."

"What? Kate, why? Did I do something?"

"No Tony you did everything, just like Gibbs. NCIS doesn't need me and obviously neither do you."

"You don't believe that do you? Without you I would die, I cannot physically keep myself alive without you."

"Yeah right!" Kate scoffed, finding what she was looking for. She put in the suitcase and closed it. She carried it towards the door.

"Please Kate. What do I have to do to keep you, to prove that I need you more than oxygen?" Kate turned around to see Tony slumped on the floor at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. This site tugged on her heart strings. She had just almost destroyed that which was her whole world. She dropped the case at the door and ran back to him. She lifted his head and grabbed his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kate said, fresh tears springing from her eyes. He hugged her tight. Emily heard the commotion and shyly peeked through the door seeing her mother upset she looked to Tony for permission. Tony nodded and Emily ran to her mother and sat on her lap, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it'll all be okay." Emily relaxed a bit and leant her face against Kate's belly, something she had become accustom to doing.

"I love you," She said into the stomach. Kate and Tony smiled. The family didn't stay like that for long. Kate helped Tony up, who grabbed his crutches and went down stairs.

"Wait here." He said before he left.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER:

What is Tony getting?

Kate explains to Tony what happened.

They deal with NCIS and Gibbs

Once again very TATE-y I know I said I'd put more of the case in, and I did. I'm just really bad at doing cases at the moment. I'm trying to improve. At the moment I'm a fluff-girl. Some insight on the name of the bad guy: A guy from school found out what I was writing, though he didn't really understand it he asked if I ever wanted them turned into episodes and I told him they couldn't be cause one of the actors left. Big mistake. He offered to replace her. This is a 6 foot 6 boy offering to replace Kate on NCIS. Quite funny considering TATE and the fact she is pregnant in the story. I told him I'd put him in as the bad guy.


	10. Gifts

Chapter 9 -Gifts

Discailmer: Do not own.

A/N: I know that I said i would do the whole Gibbs thing but it just seemed right to leave it off here. I think I'm only going to do 3 or 4 more chapters of this. Well, review as always, AbbyLover

Tony came back upstairs with some huge bags, which Kate quickly took off him.

"What did you buy?"

"You'll see, so who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Emily said as they all sat on the bed.

"Okay well this is yours." Tony said pulling out a box.

"What is it?" Emily asked confused.

"It's a DVD cabinet. To hold all your Disney DVD's including these ones." He handed her a wrapped parcel. Inside it were 6 DVDs. Before even looking at them Emily launched herself onto Tony.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Which ones did ya get babe ?" Kate asked

"The Lion King, Aladian, The Little Mermaid, Bambi, Snow White, and Alice in Wonderland." Kate looked at Tony.

"What? They're classics." Kate just shook her head and laughed. "We can set it up tonight while we watch one of your new movies okay?"

"Yep." Emily said distractedly as she was looking at the new additions to her collection.

"She's gonna become just like you, you know." Kate told Tony.

"I know, I'm just giving her a head start." Both Kate and Tony laughed. "I think I'm going to go next."

"You bought stuff for yourself and your going to give it to yourself as a present?" Kate asked laughing still.

"You know it." Kate just rolled her eyes. Emily had finished looking at her DVDs now and was back into the conversation.

"What did you get Daddy?"

"Well, lets see. I got myself some DVDs. I got all the latest seasons that I've been wanting." Tony said pulling out one from the 4 or 5 there were. It was a House one.

"Is that all?" Kate asked.

"Well yeah.

"Where did you get the money for all this?"

"You know how I've been saving for that mustang, well I decided I didn't need it."

"Tony, you shouldn't have done that. You've been saving for that for a year!"

"O well, my family's more important." Kate was touched by this and smiled. Tony smiled back. "I got something for the baby." Tony said pulling out a small box, how he carried all this, Kate had no idea.

Kate opened it. It was a jungle jim toy set.

"Wow Tony nice."

"Thanks."

"What did you get Mommy?" Tony pulled out a shoe box. An expensive looking shoe box.

"Tony, you didn't." Tony couldn't hold back the smile. Kate opened the box and inside were some very expensive Prada shoes that she had looked at a few weeks ago that she wanted for the wedding but knew she could never afford.

"O' my gosh Tony. I'm amazed. How much money had you saved?"

"Never mind that."

"Wow, they're sparkly." Emily said, "Can we go watch DVDs now?" She asked.

"Sure honey, you go down and put one in and me and Daddy will bring the box." Kate said. Once Emily had left she kissed Tony. "You really shouldn't have." She said breaking away."

"Don't say that. I'll give you the rest later." He said getting up.

"There's more? No Tony I can't accept more."

"You're going to have to." Tony said as he handed Kate the box and hopped out the door, Kate right behind him.

They watched Snow White and then The Little Mermaid then Emily had to go to bed. Kate and Tony had set up her cabinet and put it next to Tony's and she put all her DVDs into it.

"Come on Emmy, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"You will be in the morning." She sighed and trudged up the stairs to get changed. "Tony, go after her and tuck her in. I need to call Abs, I totally forgot to call her and thank her for taking Emily to school the other day."

"Okay." Tony said kissing Kate on the forehead. Kate called Abby and thanked her and kissed Emily goodnight before heading into her room. Tony was having his shower so Kate went and sat on the balcony. Tony came out shortly after and sat next to her on the large bamboo seat. Kate was crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Kate sobed into Tony's shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't I quit today."

"What do you mean?"

"I got angry and threw my gun and badge down on the desk and left. I still feel like I'm not needed there but how are we going to cope on one income?"

"We need you at NCIS, you're the best damn profiler I've ever met, not to metion the best looking." Tony raised his eyebrows. Kate laughed slightly. "Gibbs will let you back on, I'll explain it to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, problem solved." Kate smiled and leaned into him. Tony shifted slightly as he dug around in his pocket for a small box. "I believe I bought this for you."

Kate opened the box and inside was a small silver necklace. The pendant was a locket, type square thing (A/N:Sorry I can't think of a better way to discribe it) on the front it read _'Caitlyn DiNozzo'_ and when she opened it she started to cry again, _'I love you always and forever and no matter what happens I will always be here for you.' _

"I was going to give it to you when the baby was born but I thought after today, you might need it."

"I love you Tony." Kate said kissing him passionately. Then she got up.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked confused.

"I'm falling asleep, normally I wouldn't mind because I know you would carry me in but you can't at the moment." She said as she went into the bathroom. Tony laughed and got into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	11. Not Needed? Part 2

Remarried 10

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

A/N: When the bullet went through Tony's leg, it hit the bone. I'm planning 1 chapter after this and then the epilogue. After this I will finish my Treated Differently (Gabby father/daughter hints of TATE) story and then continue with Rewinds in D.C. (Tate crossover with Tru Calling)

Previously: Kate quit, Tony bought stuff, and launched herself at Tony.

Tony and Kate arrived at NCIS, ready to take on Gibbs, who was already at his desk working. As the elevator dinged Gibbs looked up to see Tony and Kate walk out, well in Tony's case, hop out, as he was on crutches.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"We came to work, I know Kate blew up yesterday but she was angry and she didn't mean what she said." Tony answered.

"You can't work, go home, both of you, we have temporary replacements coming in tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'replacements'?" Kate started to get angry again, "See Tony, I'm not needed here." Kate stormed over to her desk and started shoving all the personal items she could fit in her back pack and the rest in a box, all the while Gibbs was telling her to calm down. "And no, I won't calm down." Kate said as she headed towards the elevator. "Bastard!" Kate said loud enough for Gibbs to hear as the doors closed.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Tony asked rather loudly.

"I didn't do anything wrong. She can't work, Tony, she's entering her sixth month of pregnancy! She finished all her paperwork yesterday, and yours. You can't work either; you have a broken leg, so go, and come back when the cast is off. Also, tell Kate that I do not want to see her in this building until she comes in with that baby in her arms." The last part of this sentence was a little softer and Tony could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on Gibbs' face. "Oh and give her back these." He said handing Tony Kate's gun and badge. "Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

"Yeah I do," Tony sighed, "Just next time, be a little nicer to my pregnant wife." Tony's voice had attitude in it.

"Tell her I apologize. I know how pregnant women can be and should have handled the situation better." Tony was taken aback a bit by Gibbs' statement, but nodded and headed back down to the car park, hoping Kate hadn't left without him. Luckily, she was still packing all the stuff in the boot of the car. Tony moved up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Kate didn't turn around though.

"He apologized you know." Tony whispered in her ear. Kate scoffed.

"Yeah right." Kate turned around to face Tony, tears threatening to fall.

"He did, really. He said he apologized and he should have handled things better."

"Why would e say that, I'm of no use to the team, according to him." Kate said as a few stray tears came down her face. Tony wiped them away.

"He didn't mean it like that," Tony explained, "He just doesn't want to hurt you or the baby. Here." Tony handed her her gun and badge. "You're now on maternity leave. I'm on sick leave so you won't get too bored." Kate mumbled something that Tony didn't completely understand and than took her things, placing them in the back of the car before taking out her keys and heading to the drivers sea, while Tony made his way to the passenger side.

"You know, the reason makes sense. He doesn't want you on the job because he wants to keep you at the agency and not dead." Tony said, stumbling on the last part.

"I know, Tony, I know. What I don't know is what the hell I'm going to do with all the spare time. It completely kills whatever routine I once had."

"Well I'm here so I'm sure we can find something to do. How about we go to the movies?"

"Yep, that's gonna work, considering our completely different tastes in movies."

"How about your pick, and I promise not to complain." Kate though about it for a second.

"Okay." She finally said taking the next left to the mall. They arrived and Kate helped Tony out.

"So what are we gonna see?" Tony asked as they neared the cinema.

"Well I really wanted to see 'No Reservations'." Kate said with a pleading look, knowing it wouldn't interest Tony in the slightest. Tony rolled his eyes at the look she was giving him.

"Come on let's go buy the tickets." Tony said as he headed to the counter and Kate's face lit up. They got tickets for the nest screening, which was in an hour so they got a few bags of lollies and drinks and waited till the movie started.

"So, what did you think?" Kate asked Tony as they shuffled out with all the other viewers.

"It was okay, for a chick flick, that is." Kate smiled. "Nest time it's my pick though." Tony said with a smile and Kate nodded.

"So what are we going to do know?" Kate asked.

"Let's go home and order pizza." Tony suggested.

"But pizza's so fatty." Kate complained as she got in the car.

"Yeah but you're too skinny anyway." Tony said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Kate pulled her hand away and playfully hit him.

"I'm pregnant Tony, for me there is no such thing as skinny." Tony just laughed and they drove home.

They got home and while Kate went to get changed into something more comfortable, Tony ordered their pizza. After it was finished, they watched a movie. About fifteen minutes in, Kate yelped slightly in pain.

"Kate, honey, what's wrong?" Tony's voice was laced with concern. Kate didn't answer but took Tony's hand and placed it on her belly. A smile broke out on his face. The baby was kicking. Tony's smile kept growing wider and he kissed Kate's forehead.

"I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow. Emily's taking the day off school to listen to the heartbeat. Want to come?"

"Definitely." Tony replied.


	12. KristieAnna Michelle

3 months later

Kate sat in the hospital bed exhausted. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, except she was a few weeks early.

Tony walked into the room with Emily.

"You feeling good?" Tony had been with her the whole time, just like he was with Emily. Tony had been off his crutches for a month and a half now. He lifted Emily onto Kate's bed while he stood beside her, running his fingers through her hair repeatedly.

"Yeah, I've had a bit of a rest."

"Mummy, where's the baby?"

"She's with the doctors, we'll get to see her soon."

"What's her name?" Emily asked excitedly. Kate looked at Tony and he answered.

"Kristie-Anna Michelle DiNozzo."

"That's long; do I really have to call her that every time?"

"No honey, you can just call her Kristie or Krissy." Kate said with a smile. Tony kissed Kate's head just as a nurse brought a little pink bundle in. She handed it to Kate and walked out without saying a word. Kate held her baby close.

"She looks completely different to Emily." Tony commented.

"Yeah she's got all the opposite traits. Emily looks like me but Krissy is the spitting image of you." Kate smiled ogling over her baby.

"She's so small, was I ever hat small?"

"You were even smaller Emmy, you were a month early."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, would you like to hole your new baby sister?"

"Yes please." Emily said, nodding her head up and down rapidly. Kate positioned Emily's arms and hands and placed Krissy gently into them. Emily cooed and ogled while Tony and Kate sat back and watched, fingers entwined, Kate's head leaning against Tony's arm and Tony's head rested on hers. They smiled at their two daughters happily.

"Daddy, would like to have a turn?" Emily asked gesturing to Krissy with her head. Tony smiled wider.

"Yes please." He replied gently taking Krissy out of Emily's protective arms. "She's perfect just like her mother." Kate blushed slightly as Toy kissed her cheek. "And her sister." Tony added, moving to kiss Emily's forehead before kissing Krissy's. Just then, the rest of the team moved in including Abby.

"We'd have been here sooner but these guys were in the field when they got the call." Abby said pointing to Gibbs and McGee. "They only called me when they were half way back. They came straight from the crime scene." At this stage she was talking so fast it was obvious she was over excited about this baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tony asked offering Abby his baby girl. Abby eagerly but gently took her from Tony.

"What's her name?" McGee asked while cooing to the baby.

"Kristie-Anna Michelle DiNozzo."

"Nice name." Gibbs commented, then he turned to Kate, "I expect to see you and your husband at work in a month's time, with your baby, but you'll be doing desk work though." Kate nodded and Abby handed Krissy to Gibbs. They talked and passed Krissy around for about fifteen minutes before Krissy started crying.

"Come on; let's leave this family alone to get some rest." Gibbs said as he ushered them out of the room. Just before he walked out he spoke again, "Congratulations." With that he left.

Once everyone had left Kate fed Krissy while talking to Emily as Tony sat in a plastic chair day dreaming.

Flash Back

Kate was in Emily's nursery just after feeding her when Tony walked in. Kate handed her to Tony. With all the complications this was Tony's first hold. He counted her fingers and toes, ten of each. Now he was sure, she was absolutely perfect.

"Wow." It was the one word that escaped Tony's lips, he was completely awe struck. "Am I holding her right?" Tony asked once he'd regained his ability to speak.

"Yep, you're a natural." Kate said looking at him with a huge smile on her face. All of a sudden Emily started to cry.

"What did I do? Did I hurt her?" Tony asked slightly panicked.

"No, it's nothing just rock her, she'll go to sleep." So Tony rocked Emily and did what he saw other people with babies do. Within no time she was asleep. Kate smiled again. As she walked out she whispered something in his ear.

"She's gonna be a Daddy's girl." She kissed his cheek and walked out. Tony placed Emily gently in her crib and followed Kate.

End of Flash Back

"Here Tony, you're good at getting babies to sleep." Kate said, waking Tony out of his daze and handing him Krissy. He took her for the second time and just like he had always done with Emily, he rocked her gently. She quickly fell asleep in Tony's protective arms

"Wow Daddy, Mummy couldn't do that!" Emily exclaimed softly as to not wake the sleeping Krissy. They both smiled.

"Yeah, you're dad had the same effect on you, I'm starting to think it's because he's so boring, he just puts people to sleep." Kate said laughing.

"Hey do you want me to keep getting her to sleep when we get home or not. Besides I don't remember you falling asleep easily when you're in bed with me." Tony said and winked. Kate hit him gently.

"Come on you. Go get the release papers so we can go home." Kate said ushering him out of the room. Tony came back with the release forms and they walked to the car as a family; Emily holding Kate's left hand, Tony on Kate's right with his arm around her waist and Krissy sleeping in his right arm.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it wasn't up sooner but I was just being really lazy and couldn't be bothered typing it and I was also had family up so yeah. I have half of the last chapter written and after I get the rest of my stories finished I'll do a ten year epilogue but only if you think the stories good enough. Thanks for all the support with it to this point and for sticking with me even when I have been a bit slow.


	13. The Wedding

A/N: So here it is. The long awaited last chapter of Remarried. So let me know what you think and whether of not I should do a 10 year epilogue. If I do it hopefully won't take a month. so yeah thanks for all your support, I hoped you all enjoyed the story. so here we go...

* * *

One month rolled around fast and before she knew it, Kate was sitting in her bedroom with four women fussing over her. It wasn't even her proper wedding, but that one had been short and sweet. No family or friends, just a registry office and a few witnesses. Kate had always wanted a nice wedding but back then, not only could they not afford it, but they had no-one to invite. Tony didn't get along with his father, his mother had died years ago and Kate didn't talk to her family much and her parents disapproved of Tony. So here she was, with her real family, knowing Tony was just down the hall way with the rest.

Abby was doing Kate's make-up, Paula Cassidy was rocking Krissy, Emily was talking excitedly to everyone, and Jen was doing Kate's hair. They were just putting the finishing touches on when Krissy started crying. Kate stood up and took Krissy from Paula, rocking her back and forth while walking up and down the small room.

"Be careful," Abby warned, "You wouldn't want to get anything on that dress." Kate was practical with her dress, she had designed it herself. It was a white halter-neck that fell just below her knees, it was made of silk. It wasn't anything to fancy, it was the type of dress you could wear to a fancy dinner if need be. She had bought the perfect shoes as well, white, strappy, heels, simple yet elegant. Kate settled Krissy and handed her to Emily.

"It's almost time." Kate said anxiously.

"Calm down, it's not like you're actually getting married, I mean you know he loves you. You know he won't leave you or the girls."

"I know Abs but still."

"Come on, you don't want to be late." Jen said as she led the girls out of the house into the backyard.

Krissy was being grizzly so Kate decided to keep her with her as she walked down the aisle. The music started and Emily and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle and stood in their appointed positions. Abby, Jen and Paula opposite Tim, Gibbs and Ducky, and Emily next to Tony. Kate came down the aisle and stood next to Tony with Krissy resting on her hip.

Soon they started their vows.

"Katie, I've loved you from the moment I met you. You are my sun, moon and sky," Kate blushed, "I promise, here in front of my family and friends that I will never intentionally hurt you or the girls. I will love them and you with all my heart, and when we're old and gray, I promise to still be by you side, making jokes, holding you close, and comforting you." Kate had a slight tear in her eye but continued with her vows.

"Tony you already know how much I love you and how much I want to be with you, you know because I've told you so many times before and I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it with all my heart. Now I promise that nothing will break us apart. I am so blessed to have you as a husband and have two gorgeous little girls. Here in front of our family and friends, I promise that I will still be with you when we reached old age and that I will love you and our daughters with everything I have."

They finished the official ceremony and went on with the reception. They were all seated when Gibbs stood up to make his speech.

"I didn't know these two when they were first married, hell I didn't even know Tony had a family till a year ago. Now I can see how these two belong together, they have their ups and downs but I can see that they will pull trough. I can see something that they have which only my first marriage had and that was dedication. A dedication to love, a dedication to raise a family, but most importantly, a dedication to make things work. Just keep it out of the office." Gibbs sat down and everyone laughed. There were a few more speeches before they hit the dance floor. The first song playing was Sway, by Michael Bublè. Kate and Tony started dancing and were soon joined by Abby and Tim, and Gibbs and Jen. Emily was holding Krissy, dancing with her. Once that song was over it was time for the Daddy/daughter dance. Tony took Emily and started dancing and Gibbs took Krissy. Somewhere through the song they swapped but Emily was laughing the whole time. All to soon the day was over and everyone was leaving.

After they had packed up Kate, Tony, Emily, and Krissy went and sat in the living room, exhausted. They had told people not to bring presents but they did anyway. There was a pile of them on the kitchen counter, Emily had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder and Krissy was snuggled into Kate's arms.

"You put Emmy to bed and I'll take Krissy, then we have to pack." Kate whispered and kissed Tony's cheek. Tony nodded and stood up.

After the girls were in their rooms, Kate pulled out two suitcases and started stuffing them with clothes. They were going away as a family on holiday. They had a week before they were due back at work. While Kate was packing, Tony brought up all the presents and began to open some of them. Soon Kate was done and the bags were at the door and Tony had given up opening Abby's present, it was like she didn't use wrapping paper, just tape. Tony put the presents down and walked over to Kate and picked her up by her waist. He whispered in her ear before laying her down on the bed,

"How about we consummate this marriage."


	14. Epilogue

Remarried Epilogue

-Ten years later-

"Kristie-Anna Michelle DiNozzo, for the last time, stop tackling your brother!" Kate's tone was firm.

"But mum, he started it! He wants me to tackle him!"

"I don't car, he's 3 years younger than you, and you'll end up hurting him."

"No she won't mum, she's weak." 7 year old Jake piped up.

"I'll show you weak!" Krissy said as she started chasing her brother again. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Emily!" Kate called up the stairs and a few minutes later Emily appeared at the top, headphones in her ears. "I need your help setting up; the others will be here soon." Kate said.

"Sure." Emily complied taking out one of the ear phones. It was Krissy's 10th birthday and they were having a small Barbeque with Jenny and Gibbs, and Tim and Abby, with their children.

Just as Kate and Emily finished setting up, the door bell rang. Kate was about to answer it when Krissy cam running down the stairs and opened the door, tackle-hugging Ten and Gibbs' eldest child and best friend of Krissy, Jessica.

"Happy birthday." Jessica said when she could breathe again, handing Krissy a box with a ribbon on top.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Gibbs and Aunty Jenny." She said hugging them before running upstairs again with Jessica and her present.

"Thanks for coming." Kate said hugging them both before bending down to their son Jet,

"Jake's in his room." She told him and watched him run upstairs.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"TONY! Get off your lazy bum and get down here!" Kate yelled up the stairs. Gibbs chuckled slightly as Tony came down the stairs. He stood behind Kate putting his arms round her waste. It was extremely obvious that after 16 years of marriage they still loved each other profusely.

"Tony, go take Gibbs outside and start up the Barbeque." Tony nodded. Both men kissed their wives on the cheek, both women rolled their eyes, and went through the house and out the back door. A few minutes after Kate and Jen had went outside Abby, Tim and their 3 children joined them.

"Hi, Emmy let us in." Abby said as she greeted everyone.

"Hi thanks for coming, where's Anna-bella?"

"Her god mother took her as soon as we walked in the door." Emily loved her god child Anna and never missed an opportunity to spend time with her. Once all the food was ready all the children came out and everyone sat down and ate. While the others had relaxed conversation, Tony sat back in his chair in a world of his own. It took so much just to get here, spending time with his 'family' He knew that, if he had to, he'd go through it all again for this.

A/N: Here are the children's names, ages and parents:

Tony and Kate-

Emily-16

Krissy-10

Jake-7

Jen and Gibbs-

Jessica-8

Jet-5

Abby and Tim-

Emma- 8 ½

Tim- 3

Anna-Bella- 6 months.

A/N2: Sorry it took so long, the ending is different to what I planned and somewhat rushed but I feel too guilty to leave it any longer. So now before I leave this story I think there are some thank-you's in order…

First of all, thank-you to MissWoozy for letting me use her character, Emily, and letting me expand on her wonderful stories.

Also a humungous thanks to all you guys who reviewed my story who are as follows:

NightwingGurl

MissWoozy

Helen

Abbysbabe

Preston-gal

Mandy9578

Mcabbyforever

SweetLILLoz

Squintsquad03

Sinematus

MWSATDKT

NothingButTate

Firewolfe

Navalhut

AliasCSINYFriendsER

WBH21C

Alll you guys are awesome and thanks so much for reviewing and I would really appreciate a review on this chapter, sorry it took so long. Well till next time,

AbbyLover


End file.
